AT FOUR AM
by Megz
Summary: The three chapters are up and completed. Enjoy! Mainly C&M storyline, but the rest of the gang included very much.
1. At Four Am

Everyone else writes dramas and I wanna jump on the bandwagon. Now I know Friends is a comedy! I don't need people to tell me that! I am just using the characters for a storyline I came up with, if you want to look at it that way. I do not own these characters, blah blah blah.  
  
TEARS AND FEARS  
  
Chapter 1: FOUR AM   
  
Phoebe woke up when her phone rang. It was a disturbance she did not want. She looked at the clock sitting next to her phone. Wondering who was calling at 2am, she answered the phone with a "Yes?"   
"Phoebe, its Chandler. You have to come to our apartment right now."  
"Why?" She asked, in a state of grogginess.  
"I have to go, just get over here, please." With that statement there was a click on the other end of the phone.  
Phoebe was frantic; she was left only to wonder what could possibly be going on at Chandler and Monica's apartment at 2am in the morning that would cause Chandler to call her and tell her she had to come over. As she got on some jeans and a t-shirt she thought of the worse, Monica could of fallen and hurt herself, or there might have been a fire. Or something could of happened at Joey and Rachel's.   
By the time she ran up the stairs of the building where four of her best friends lived, she had dismissed all the terrible thoughts and had forced herself to believe it was good news. Maybe Joey got a starring role in a movie, or maybe Ross was engaged again. It was now 2:15am and she was at the front door of apartment 20, without a second thought she opened the door and ran in.  
  
Rachel glanced at her clock. It was 1:45am and she couldn't sleep. She had been awake ever since she went to bed 3 hours ago. She could hear Joey snoring loudly from the room next to hers. In frustration she threw off her covers and entered their living room, flicking the light switch on as she passed it. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and she was very tired. She had no idea why she couldn't sleep. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a carton of milk and pulled a glass out of the cupboard, it slid out of her hand and smashed on the floor. Rachel sighed to herself. Joey, looking half asleep entered from his room.  
"What is going on?" He asked. He had been having a wonderful sleep and had heard a sound from the kitchen.  
"I dropped a glass, Joey, go back to bed, it's not a big deal."   
He walked over to where Rachel was standing. "I'm awake now, I won't be able to get back to sleep."  
"So you'll help me clean it up?"  
"No, but I'll make myself a sandwich." Rachel smiled. Just as Joey had spoken the two heard a loud yell of what sounded like pain come from the apartment across the hall. They glanced at each other, then without speaking ran out into the hall, Rachel leading, and ran into Monica and Chandlers apartment.   
  
Ross was watching the television. He was watching a late night women's talk show. It was 2:30pm and it was just beginning. He had lied at 10:00pm that he had to go home and get to bed to his sister, Monica and his brother in law, Chandler. When actually, he went back to his apartment, grabbed a beer, unplugged the phone, drew his curtains and turned on his television. It was really because he was sick of hearing about Chandler and Monica's perfect lives. They had been married for 10 months. Ross was extremely jealous. Rachel, Pheobe, and Joey were all more caught up in Monica and Chandlers lives than their own. He wondered if they knew he was jealous of their perfect lives, or if they just thought he was sad about his own life. It was very warm in his apartment. Ross sighed and went over to the window and opened his curtains, he was going to open the window and let the cool September air fill his living room. He glanced towards Monica and Chandlers apartment. He noticed Pheobe standing by the bathroom. We wondered why she was there. Then he noticed Chandler pacing in the living room, in his pyjamas. Looking more carefully he noticed Rachel and Joey standing with their backs turned to the window, also in their pyjamas. Rachel was dialling the phone. Ross looked over to his own phone, which was disconnected and quickly plugged it in. It began to ring; he grabbed it and said, "Rach?"  
"Oh Ross, thank god." Rachel said. He heard her say "Chandler, Phoebe, he finally answered."  
"Rach, what is going on over there?"  
"Ross, its Monica, she's locked herself up in the bathroom and-" Rachel began to cry. Ross heard Rachel's voice get quieter and Joey take the phone.  
"Ross, you have to get over here, right now." Joey told him.  
Ross began to ask, "Is the-" But Joey had already hung up.  
Ross ran out the door of his apartment.   
  
Chandler had woken up at 1:30am and looked over at his beautiful wife. She was awake and looked back at him.  
Chandler spoke softly, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, its just my back really, really hurts." She whispered. "Can you get me another pillow?"  
"Sure I can," he said as he got out of bed, "Want something to drink or eat?"  
She nodded and climbed out of bed. He helped her, and they walked into their living room together. Monica sat at the kitchen table and put her hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" She said to her stomach.  
Chandler turned away from the refrigerator and said, "I'm sure he or she is absolutely fine." She smiled. "I bet he or she is excited about meeting his or her new parents in 2 months." Monica kissed him on the cheek and rose from her seat. She was 7 months pregnant and her back was killing her. She knew it was just another downside to having a baby.   
"Chandler?" Monica said.   
"Yes?" He asked and smiled at her.  
"I know our baby's sex."  
"What?" He was shocked. "And you didn't tell me! I was waiting for; we were waiting. I can't believe-"  
She interrupted, "It's a girl."   
He just looked at her for a second and melted. He hugged her. "A girl?"  
She smiled. "Yes." She paused then said. "I have to go to the bathroom."   
"How romantic," Chandler joked. She went into their bathroom.  
After ten minutes Chandler went up to the bathroom door. "Monica? Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Chandler, I think something's wrong." She cried from the bathroom floor.  
"Well, let me in and we can figure it out, okay?"  
Monica said, "No, I'll be out in a second." Then she let out a wail of pain. Chandler jumped.  
"Monica! Are you alright?" Chandler yelled and banged on the door. "Let me in!"  
Just then, Rachel and Joey ran in. Chandler ignored them and kept yelling for Monica to open the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Rachel looked genuinely scared.   
"Is Monica in there?" Joey asked. Chandler just nodded. He was panicking. He moved away from the door.  
Rachel went up to the door, "Mon?" She asked.  
"Rach, I'm scared." Monica sobbed.  
"Mon, let us in and we'll take you to the hospital." Joey said.  
"I don't want to." Monica cried. "If I come out then you'll take me to the hospital and they'll tell me something's gone wrong. That I've done something wrong, and I'll lose my baby."  
"I'm calling Phoebe," Chandler said and picked up the phone.  
  
When Phoebe entered at 2:15pm, and walked in to see Chandler lying next to the door of the bathroom. Rachel was pacing and waiting for someone to answer on the other side of the phone line. Joey was trying to unlock the bathroom door from the outside.   
"What is going on here?" Phoebe asked, afraid of the answer. Rachel filled her in on all the details of the past couple of hours.  
"Monica?" Phoebe softly said. "I'm here, Mon."   
Soon Ross arrived and called Monica's doctor. Monica still refused to leave the bathroom. Chandler was upset and frantically trying to get her to leave. He understood why she wouldn't come out. She was upset. Upset that her baby, the baby she had wanted for months to arrive, the baby she had waited a lifetime for, would die. And she would think it was her fault. She would be wrong, she had read all the books, she had been to the doctors regularly, she ate what she was told, and she did everything to prepare for the birth of her and Chandlers child.  
It was 2:45am and Rachel had been trying to convince Monica to exit the bathroom. Chandler had been sitting in the living room with Joey when he got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
"Monica, get out of there."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Get out of there right now. We can't get in there, we've tried. Its up to you to get out of that bathroom right now and come with us to the hospital. I am not going to let my wife endanger hers and our little girls life by staying in there for one more moment. Monica, you have a right to be scared. But we're scared out here." He began to cry. "Come on, Mon, don't do this!"  
The door opened and everyone rushed to Monica. She hugged Chandler and everyone else.   
Then, they all left for the hospital.  
At 4am Ross, Phoebe, Joey and Rachel watched as a doctor entered Monica hospital room, where she and Chandler waited. Their four friends, speechless, wondered if the doctor brought good news. Or brought what they all feared, bad news for their best friends baby.  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . . please review :)  
  
  



	2. At Five Am

Here's Chapter two, enjoy!  
  
Rachel walked into Central Perk and ordered a coffee. The past week had been awful. She walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. She looked at her watch, it was 3:35pm, and Phoebe was late for meeting her. Ross was supposed to meet her in her and Joey's apartment at 2:30pm, but never showed up. Rachel thought he had just got busy catching up on work. Although, Rachel had been late, that thought never entered her mind. She picked up a magazine and flipped through it.  
  
Phoebe entered the coffee house, her watch read 3:49pm. She was rushing and stopped Rachel almost immediately after she entered the coffee house. Rachel turned around as she heard Phoebe enter.  
"Do you know you are 20 minutes late?" Rachel began to question.  
"Rachel, I was on the phone with Joey. It's a miracle, Rach. Come on!" Phoebe motioned towards the door.  
"What are you talking about, Pheebs?" Rachel stood up and asked.  
"We have to go to the hospital! Hurry up!" Phoebe eagerly said asked she walked towards the door.  
Rachel grabbed her coat and followed Rach towards the door.  
  
Chandler had been in his and Monica's apartment picking up some clothes for Monica. It was 2:00pm. She told him he had to go and get her some personal items they had left behind as they had rushed out the door just nine days earlier. Monica had sent Rachel to collect her some things, but Rachel had come back with nothing Monica had told her to get. So, she sent Chandler. Chandler, reluctantly picked up the baby carrier from beside his and Monica's bed. Rachel and Joey had bought them it, just 2 weeks before. He sighed as he picked up a picture on the nightstand. His own and Monica's smiling faces glared back at him. He was holding her hand, and she was wearing a long white dress, and Chandler had on an expensive suit. He smiled as he remembered their wedding day. Chandler set the picture down and went back into the living room, picking up a couple of Monica's books on his way out. He was just closing the door when he heard the phone ring. He turned around and set down the bags he had packed near the door.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"It's me," Monica's voice echoed through the phone. She sounded rushed, yet excited. "Chandler, you have to get down here right now!"  
After Monica explained what was going on, Chandler was running out of the apartment, leaving the packed bags in the doorway.  
  
Joey had been at one of his many acting classes, with being at the hospital for many hours of the past four days, Joey had missed two classes. He walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment. They hadn't been home for four days and he was eating all their food. Monica had told him he could. Joey was confused to see two blue bags sitting in the doorway, he recognised Chandlers jacket sitting on the couch. "Chandler?" He called out, wondering if he had come home. When he got no answer he walked towards Monica and Chandlers room. "Chandler?" He called again. Still no one was around. He noticed the baby carrier was missing. Joey didn't know Chandler had taken it with him. Joey didn't even know Chandler had been there just minutes before. Joey glanced at his watch. It read 2:17pm. Joey decided to go to the hospital anyway, in case something had happened to Chandler and Monica's newborn baby. It was nine days old, and very premature. It had been born 2 months premature. The doctor had told Monica if she hadn't come in at the time she did, her baby would have most likely died. Joey knew the doctors would need to keep the baby in for a while, as there was many medical problems they had to be aware of. As he walked down the stairs, Ross was coming up them.  
  
Ross saw Joey and said, "Hey Joe. How was acting class?"  
Joey ignored him, "Did Chandler come home?"  
Ross said, puzzled, "Yeah, Monica called me around one o'clock and said Chandler was picking up some stuff. I was just coming to meet Rachel in your apartment, Pheebs, her and I-"  
Joey interrupted him, "Well, bags are packed, but Chandlers not there." Ross looked confused. "And the baby carrier is gone!"  
"What?"   
"I was just heading to the hospital, come on." After saying that, Joey ran down the stairs.  
Completely forgetting about meeting Rachel, Ross followed him.  
  
Nine days earlier, Monica and Chandler had arrived at the hospital at 3:00am and Monica had given birth at 5:00am. The doctor had arrived and told her the baby was going to be born, early. She explained complications might be possible, as Monica cried and Chandler, holding her, just stared at the doctor, emotionless. Their friends had waited outside as the doctor explained; it had been 4am. Monica and Chandler had visited the small room, in which their new baby girl lay. Monica held onto Chandler, as they stood, tearful at the edge of the crib.   
"She's beautiful." Chandler whispered.  
"She's tiny." Monica replied.  
"She needs a name." Chandler said.  
The nurse walked in, she spoke to the new parents. "You can hold her." The nurse picked her up and cautiously handed her to Monica. Monica melted and looked at Chandler.  
"Chelsea," Chandler suggested.  
"Chelsea Bing." Monica stated. "Its wonderful."  
Three days later, Monica and Chandler had been in their hospital room. Monica was talking to Chelsea, while Chandler held her. "And Ross, he's your uncle. Then Rachel, she's your godmother."  
"She is?" Chandler asked.  
"Yes, she is." Monica told him. "And-"  
Then, the doctor entered. "Mr and Mrs Bing, as I've told you your baby, Chelsea had a normal delivery and it looks so far as if nothing is to be concerned about. We've been examining her, as you know, this morning, and her muscles have not developed properly, since she had a premature birth. After examining her, nothing is certain, but her legs have been unresponsive, and we are concerned about lack of development." Monica began crying. Chandler held his baby close, worrisome. The doctor proceeded. "This would cause her to be unable to walk. But do not worry yet, because it is just the early stages."  
  
That had been six days ago, and now Chandler was running towards Monica's hospital room. It was 2:15pm. He bolted through the door, and Monica was sitting in the chair across from her bed, with a nurse standing next to her.   
"Chandler!" She cried. On her face was a look of pure joy. She waved her hand for him to come over. He ran over to her and Chelsea and knelt down next to them. Chelsea looked up at him. Chandler smiled. Monica lightly tickled their baby's foot. Chelsea giggled and moved her leg, in happiness. Monica laughed in joy and kissed Chandler on the cheek, running her hand on his face. Chandler started to cry.   
  
At 2:30pm. Joey and Ross entered the hospital room and saw Monica and Chandler lovingly playing with their child. Chandler looked up, towards the doorway.  
"Hey guys, look." He demonstrated to Ross and Joey what Monica had shown him 15 minutes earlier.  
Joey smiled and patted Chandler on the back. Ross hugged his sister and his niece. Chandler and Monica needed a break, they had been worrying and stressed out for over a week. Joey and Ross stayed in Monica's room and played with the baby, while Monica and Chandler went outside for a walk.  
  
Monica and Chandler had been wandering around the hospital gardens for half an hour, arm-in-arm. "So, how does it feel to be a mother?"   
"Well, I always knew I'd be a good one. But I guess I just wasn't ready, I thought I had two more months to prepare." Monica said.  
"What?" Chandler looked at her, smiling, "You've been preparing since you were twelve!"  
"So, how does it feel to be a dad?" Monica asked him.  
Chandler smiled, "Well, I've never been so worried about a single human being before. It's kinda scary."  
  
When Monica and Chandler came back, Joey went and called Phoebe.  
Phoebe and Rachel came in at 4:10pm Rachel ran over and hugged Monica. Phoebe hugged Chandler. Their friends were so happy for them.  
"When does Chelsea get to see her new home?" Rachel asked, after hugging Monica.  
"She is going to get some tests run tonight, and sometime in the morning we can take her home." Chandler told her.  
At FOUR AM, Monica, Chandler and Chelsea entered their apartment. Rachel, Joey, Ross and Phoebe had gone home earlier that night. Monica was carrying Chelsea. Chandler almost tripped over the bags he had left in the afternoon.  
"I'm tired, I think I'll go and make up the crib, then put Chelsea to bed, then go to bed." Monica told Chandler with a yawn.  
"You know what," he said to her, taking the baby, "You go to bed, I'll do all that stuff."  
She smiled, "Really? That's so sweet." Monica kissed Chandler, then kissed Chelsea and went to bed.  
  
One hour later, Chandler was finally laying Chelsea in her crib. He had been told over and over by Monica how to do it for the past week, and was far from being an expert. He looked at his wristwatch; it read 5:02am.  
Monica strolled in, looking half asleep. He looked at her, questioningly.  
"What?" She said. "I was worried!"  
"Look," he said, showing her his watch. "She's 10 days old."  
Monica smiled and leaned against Chandler, who was leaning on the crib.  
"Happy birthday to you," Chandler began singing.  
It was Five AM, and it was only the beginning . . .   
  



	3. At Five Am, again.

This is the third and final chapter. Why? Because everything is happy now and I want it to stay that way, lol. Not really a chapter, just a couple of years down the road.   
  
It was the day before Chelsea turned three. Chandler was picking up toys and other things off the floor and packing them into boxes. Monica entered their apartment and sighed. She was sad about leaving the place she had lived for over 10 years.   
"Hey," She said to Chandler, who hadn't noticed her yet, his back turned to the door.  
He turned and smiled, "Hey," he said. "How was your morning?"  
She pouted, "All I could think about was leaving."  
He smiled, "Come on, you know its for the best."  
"I'm going to be totally stressed out for a week in a new house, nothing will be right!" She argued. Rachel entered, followed by Joey and Chelsea.  
"See, she's perfectly fine!" Rachel told Monica, who had been worried about Rachel and Joey taking out Monica's only child.   
"All in one piece!" Joey said.  
Monica turned and picked up Chelsea. "Were Auntie Rachel and Uncle Joey good for you?"  
Chelsea scrunched up her face and said, "Joey fell over."  
Rachel smiled, "Yes he did," and then she annoyingly looked at Joey, "He was watching some girls walk by and tripped over the curb."  
Chelsea giggled.  
Rachel went and sat on the couch. "I'm going to be so glad to move back in here, did you know I've been living with Joey for five years!"  
Chandler went and got her a drink. "Well, at least Rachel Jr. won't have to grow up thinking Joey is her dad."  
Rachel shuddered. She had been dating a guy name Curt for a year, when he broke up with her. He also left her pregnant and told her he never wanted to see her again. Luckily, since Monica, Chandler and Chelsea were moving two a bigger apartment she could move into their apartment and have a nice, warm home for her baby. Rachel was now five months pregnant and have been given all the pep talks from Monica.  
  
Phoebe came in, carrying her one of her three adopted children. The other two trailed behind, giggling and playing. Phoebe had been married for a year to a social worker and they adopted three children whose parents had died and had no other relatives to be found. It was three hours later and Phoebe was coming to wish help them move. It was terrible they had to move the night before their child's birthday. Ross came in soon after, without Ben or his new girlfriend.   
  
Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross all helped the three move. Joey did absolutely nothing, but hand out beers to Ross, Chandler and himself. Rachel was in charge of watching Chelsea and Phoebe's kids. Finally, the family was in their new apartment and the rest of the gang went home.  
Monica was unsettled and couldn't sleep. She got up and went into their new kitchen for a drink of water. Water was all they had. None of their things were unpacked. The new bike Chandler had bought for Chelsea was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, waiting for Chelsea to wake up and see. She looked at the clock on the oven. It was exactly 5:02am. She thought back to the first few days of her child's life.   
All of a sudden, Chelsea came running in. "Mom, is it morning now?" She said excited.   
Monica sighed, "Yeah, Happy Birthday." She said, smiling.  
Chandler entered, "What is going on here?"   
Chelsea saw the bike, "This is mine!" She yelled.  
Monica said, "Look, its 5am, she's exactly three years old."  
Chandler put his arm around Monica, "Oh god, we've got at least fifteen more years of this."  
Monica patted her stomach. "You know, I thought it was just moving stress, but- we've got at least 18 more years of this."  
Chandler looked shocked and hugged her. The y watched Chelsea ride around the living room on her bike. Life couldn't be better.  
  
THE END please review :)  



End file.
